New family member
by milkysupernova
Summary: Father/son, one shot, one shot is often written. They don't mind having one in their home bunker.


**A/N:** I type a short story about familiar family member joining family business, hope you don't mind, and okay with it! I don't own characters, disclaiming, as they're belonged to producers. This is older!Ben, Dean's son.

 **New family member**

 _Personally, I'm not sure where should I start. This... I might trail off, as story writing may not be my best. Let's drop lame note. I never be Dean or Sam as seeing them work on job, truly admire them. They are goooddd-_

As the note had leave big time for Dean to read. Dean frowned, as he always like to have upper hand instead being traumatized by any horror of life, not just his. He survived worst. Now was narration of ending after he read the note. What exactly happen?

Two days ago- Sam and him were on a case, excited of a new hunt which lead to stalking in twilight, a right word for world they live in. Hard to explain, their hunting job was not paid like daily firefighter and hospitals, they wish- or just say "dreamland."

How note tied in, relating to their grandfather who is one member of, Men of Letter, not _him,_ but everything will explain in the end. They had been tried as had dared witness to say what they wanted to hear. Not all were ready for knowing abyss of world that had plunged into ugliest, word ugliest, is general picture of what underneath their feet, and in shadows.

Dean had pulled out of hell years ago, by Castiel, one of oldest angel had gone through tough and pain after his charge, Dean Winchester made convincing speech, which bring out purest, until goodness know how drastic change many years. Loyalty, but now, when relieving, it was flipping kinky bringing biggest frown to nitpicking, rescue self, or by picking rope. It was always stupid rope whenever plan backfired, if made choice being a bait. Or charge to find self in trouble. Annoyingly, it was steady rope had holding his wrists together, in front of him instead of, behind back.

Being hunter is no joke but for mature and older, hazard be damned. His face was sternest as you would think of father. That was what in his thought, after being in Purgatory, and blending in, he felt at times... have no love being victim or get out in picture for what agenda killer had. It was not easy not to be suck in the job, adrenaline was not required, to him anticipation was right of what coming as unexpected even it could kill you. He had been dropped at, rope was tied professionally, as it was done by a vampire.

Dean already know about sadism in the world. But Sam was outside the lair, safe when wanted to, before charge in as usual saving day. This time savior wasn't Sam. He could not recognize person who untied him. Conversation with stranger doesn't make sense in his ears when explaining. He wasn't sure, wanted to know whole story, which lead to more shocking revelation in the end. Not in the plan.

Sam had taken car as asked to drive, part of agreement, before picking Dean up, when return to see no where of brother's presence. Knew something amiss, now car was parked further as carpark has security booth and no way it allowing him in, for access. His sprint brought himself into the front door, as a guard took no heed, found asleep was the reason he able to get past.

Taking the lift, he has rough idea where his brother taken, Dean wasn't going anywhere. When a door was about to open, he was taken back with surprise a moment looking at his tired face, who thrust in line of his view.

Sam noticed second presence beside him but could not help himself holding his shoulder protectively, by means, if had to put himself in line of danger. "Dean, what happen? Who are you?"

Respect dripping away from tone, Sam weaved in, blocking Dean's sight.

"He's related. One of us." Dean explained, tried to move Sam from blocking but it was frustrating moment when not budged.

"How do I know he's not shapeshifter, or what?"

"He rescued me," said Dean with a dullest tone, like he had felt life was no worse anymore, sometimes admit having partner was not good idea but perfect, for having one's back when in trouble. "According to him, he had regain memory."

"Not sure is he a team or not, had to, ask?" Sam asked, with an uncertain tone, as they weren't old of checking-in conversation.

"Men of Letter, I time-travel." Traveler finally spoke.

"Give me reason why should I believe," He watched with cool expression at stranger, who smirked coyly, looked eccentric for a look, giving vibe he never felt uncomfortable with. "There is no other Men of Letter but two of us."

"We should get down now, damn it Sam, I'd trouble moving even here? He save me and untied. Go to first floor together."

"Dean _have_ a child before, and you never thought about it?"

Sam's eyebrow rise higher and stumbled, but caught himself when pushed by Dean, to jab on first floor button. It took Sam longer, with another idea coming in as unbelievable in his head, before realizing what was going on about.

Sam pulled out his small tin bottle and spilled holy water, traveler nearly splutter when rubbing his face.

"Not demon, but can be doppelganger?"

"It's Ben for real. Ben from future."

Dean was first to break the silence as news just dangling for Sam, waiting to be digesting, into his mind.

"Just to play safe. Than sorry," Sam offered, with a flicker of stunned look but his gaze looked meaningfully at traveler who bringing questions as it was only Dean knew, while hope, it didn't turned out, to be their enemy.

Dean wasn't sure how on earth, or what he got himself into. He wasn't pleased of idea as Ben said as to crown him, a fetching prize if rescued. He only shaking his head, of preposterous idea that his son literally sucked in into his world of demons and witchcraft. Never thought of one day, new member joining in their hunt, as everything reminded him of a movie 'Terminator', first one is horrifying most than rest. They had filled in about time parallel exist in Ben's world, as captivity be forbidden word inside his son's dictionary. Even dived into, how he knew of Dean as Dad, told, "it's complicated." Ben even eying at Sam, who also noticed his strange look.

Dean felt he won't ask corniest question on earth. "Why me?"

They were now back in home, Ben love the place when first coming in, for spacious quarter, Sam had fallen in love with as "library". Sam adored staying indoor to read all the books, he could lay his hands on. Dean had taken whiskey, Jameson Irish as eighteen years old and open before drinking, with mind thinking back of what Ben said. He wasn't impressed, reason as next excuse to drink as what life is. Would pick oldest wine over Tiger beer in heartbeat, not saying beer is worst. Fantastic taste than freshest, art of wine drinking. Without cup, more better, he slept better. Not a single burp.

He smiling as his rhythm turned consistently steady, while Ben thought of better answer, was distracted when looking at whiskey with distaste.

"Can tell you're not fan of drinking."

"Yeah," Ben responded, looked unsure of today's events, twitched uncomfortably in his seat. "But not old to it, had guess you drink when I'm not around, as kid."

"Should be, now you're more than 18, with given scruffy chin."

Dean's smile was relaxed, he was sure of himself zapping watt as unnecessary as it normally work on teenager girls or woman with crush. The young man in front of Dean, was splitting image of him, but younger. Ben looked like he has another few words to say, but pursed his lip together.

"I had to say the truth, after you and Sam, have no complain when given piece of drill talk."

"That's what we do, called it avid. But let me, wrap around my head, that I'm going to be suck like victim pick on endlessly soon, based on your information."

"If I tell you what is my wish, but you will keep on drinking?" Ben stating honestly, with incredulous tone, looking at wine Dean drinking dependently after telling.

"Absolutely." Dean gave a biggest smile, without missing a beat, Sam picking up it was his time to interfere saving conversation.

"Being hopeless one, as your dejavu is our nightmare. It's inevitable for hunter to hate, lay off sideline."

"This what I do and get back into game, Sam, but not asking for, when caught!" Dean looked dead beat but his tone showed it wasn't first time they had this conversation, and a bit of exasperation.

"He travel to his timeline when I got captured, nearly like twice, I either died, or rescue epic failure! Come again, you heard yourself in timeline and following in but still rescued by a witch to mumbo chumbo out; then you come here."

"I had to, this is third time, Dad." Silence followed, Dean's eye turning wide of acknowledgement. "I had pass both of your inspection, is not a creature."

"Someone had before in past, to pass as breaking trust as a fake step-brother."

Dean knew what he was talking about, having step brother is no joke, as it was a bad tragedy; Adam was no longer around as his body was possessed as Michael's vessel, in cage and never surfaced, as talk.

"Step brother...?" Ben trailed away, Sam joined in to explain.

"Your step uncle is real, passed away long ago. He's great guy."

"Sorry," Ben's tone was genuine, "I figure not on my own about you, keep in touch with Garth."

They gave their undivided attention to Ben, after mentioning their favorite friend, who was hunter.

"He save my life once, but Mum didn't make it. I learn about his job after taking revenge, for being trained."

Dean blinked, as looking at his two thumbs, absentmindedly fiddled around with interest.

"I don't blame you when you wanted to leave. If happen to my personal life, I would run. Remember all, it's long story." Ben said, for first time, to Dean, it sounded older, and wiser son he never had before. "Nothing to hate. Can I stay here, Dad?"

Dean never felt happier, stopped fiddling his finger, but smiling like sun come out from west staying gold. His lip couldn't help crinkled into smile.

"Sure, I will stay off the wine, if you want, me to."

"Don't mind my words, it's okay. Drink when you want, as long as it's once in a while. Or feel down."

"So, I am saved? For real, as we'd pull stunt in building? You should have seen, that security's guard gawked expression when we jumped over. Running away." Dean said, when laughing, and taking small sip of whiskey quickly. Sam and Ben also chuckled.

"How long you plan to stay in timeline?" Sam asked fondly.

"I can't return," Ben told the truth, Sam and Dean exchanged glances of concern.

"Because my timeline is when you die, Dad, and it's uncle Sam I'd ask about I had to go rescue."

"Didn't think I would give my nephew idea for time-travel." Sam's amiable voice said with, a tone of surprise.

"Actually you did, my friend respected, of my choice for third try." Ben said, smiling wide. "I feel like Kirk getting away from black hole or something in Star Trek movie."

Dean's eyes twinkled of movie references, before looking at his brother to tease a bit, with biggest smile.

"Ah, that's my son live up as Ben Winchester."

"We have an extra bedroom here." Sam said, looked happier.

Dean had a wonderful feeling after seeing his grown up son joining as team player, and when his eyes saw the note few days later to visit his bedroom, son's notebook was opened the moment Ben fallen sleep. It was what scribbled, Dean closed the book, pulled blanket up as his son lightly snored, crept out of bedroom, as heading to his for sweet dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** let's say vampire had taken care of. hope you like this one shot! I don't drink alcoholic but male in my family does, like Dean and Sam. Cousin, uncles, nephews, and siblings, so I have big family.


End file.
